


You Look Like A Princess

by whentimestops



Series: Fluffy Larry Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, besides harry being nervous about his outfit, but to harry it sort of is, i'm so sorry this is so short, it's just something that makes him feel nice, it's not really cross dressing, no seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's palms are sweaty due to the nerves that course through his veins. He can feel the butterflies taking flight in his stomach and for he moment he wonders if his butterfly tattoo has come alive and is somehow trapped inside him, fluttering around. Harry is dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black skinny jeans but he has done something different. Something pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez this is so short. I think I wrote this a year ago. I think I have one more to post and then from then on they should be longer. Hope you enjoy reading! (any mistakes are my own)

Harry's palms are sweaty due to the nerves that course through his veins. He can feel the butterflies taking flight in his stomach and for he moment he wonders if his butterfly tattoo has come alive and is somehow trapped inside him, fluttering around. Harry is dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black skinny jeans but he has done something different. Something  _pretty._ He has on black ankle boots that are coated in sparkles and a cross clip-on earring. Harry feels pretty in them, but he's not sure how his boyfriend will think of his choice in clothing.

Harry takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, and makes his way out of his and Louis' bedroom. He slowly paces down the spiral staircase before he spots him. Louis is dressed in a tight-fitting, white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that are not quite as tight as Harry's. Harry makes it to the bottom of the staircase before Louis finally spots him.

"Hello, love," Louis chirps. Louis looks his lover up and down before nodding in approval.

"Hi," Harry mumbles in reply. His eyes are cast downward with a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Harry shouldn't be nervous because it's  _Louis_ and Louis would never judge Harry but he _is_  nervous and he can't help it.

Louis notices Harry's shyness and it dawns on him that Harry,  _his_  Harry, is nervous about his outfit. It's something new for the both of them. Harry has never worn glittery boots nor an earring before. He has, though, worn a navy blue shirt with white hearts on it that hugs his body in all the right places and sometimes even a little bit of make-up. Harry likes the feeling of lip gloss and believes that eye shadow with some mascara  _really_  bring out his eyes. So why would Harry be nervous now?

"You look like a princess," Louis comments, knowing that Harry loves being called that. Harry has told Louis on several occasions that it makes him feel beautiful. And who is he to take that away from Harry?

Harry's blush deepens as he looks at Louis through his eyelashes before tentatively asking, "Really?" Louis nods, brings Harry in closer by the waist and then gently kisses him on the lips.

Harry giggles and murmurs, "I love you, Boobear." Because even though it has been three years, Louis will always be his Boobear.

"I love you too, Harry," Louis whispers, kissing him again.


End file.
